1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring apparatuses, and particularly to a capacitance measuring apparatus for measuring capacitance of a capacitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Capacitors are often used for storing a charge, wave filtering, and decoupling in various pieces of equipment. Electronic equipment such as mobile phones and notebook computers require high quality capacitors. So the capacitors need to be measured before being used in these electronic equipments. Conventional measuring apparatuses often use a capacitance-bridge method to measure capacitance of the capacitors. However, the capacitance-bridge method is adapted to measure low capacitance capacitors. When the capacitance of the capacitors is high, the measuring precision is not high enough.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a capacitance measuring apparatus for precisely measuring capacitance of a capacitor.